


The Boy and the blue Ghost

by Raven_Tio



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Crossing Timelines, Feels, Ghosts, M/M, Mystery, Parallel Universes, Work In Progress, maybe a bit Doctor Who-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tio/pseuds/Raven_Tio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy, a lost soul.<br/>A comforting friend on the other side of the universe. Or maybe just another lost soul.<br/>But for sure the reason to go on a mischievous path after the connection is lost.</p><p>~   ~   ~</p><p>This is a work in progress, it is just a shadow of an idea and I have no clue, where this is going.<br/>I hope to find some inspiration and critic here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this a work in progress, but is is the first time, I use children as main characters. It is a little difficult for me. But I am glad about every critic and remark.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

When the young boy opened his eyes, he was still caught in his dream. The flicker of blue rushed passed him and for a moment he could even see his own breath. Then reality hit him hard and he fell back into his pillow.  
"Another one…", he whispered almost silently and a wry smile appeared on his lips. Not even a minute later the lightness from his dream was gone. He felt heavy and worn out and as he turned around under his sheet, his eyes could see the first streams of sunlight on the night sky of Asgard. 

"Do you remember me?"  
"Of course I do, you are my best friend."  
"No. Yes, I know. But do you remember me?"  
"I don't understand?"  
"Promise you will remember me…"

He took a glance over the yellow sides of the book and lowered is eyebrows in disgust. The sound of clashing blades kept him from reading. Not that he could not follow the words or understand them. He was just not able to vanish into the written reality, as long as the sound of fighting men interrupted him constantly. Men. More like fighting children.  
"Did you see that? I beat another one.", his brother yelled in excitement.  
"I don't care…", he answered without even raising his voice and looked down onto the letters again.  
"It's your turn now!", he heard his brother once more.  
"I am not in the mood, leave me alone.", the young lad answered, but shut the book close. Anger had found a place on his face as he rose out of his sitting position.  
"But Loki…", Thor started and wanted to grab his brother arm. But the body of Loki vanished into thin air and all that was left, was the echo of laughter.  
It was the dinner that brought the boys together again that day. But neither Thor nor Loki made an attempt to speak to the other one. While Thor was sulky, his younger brother enjoyed the silence. At least until Frigga arrived at the table.  
It was a typical evening, the boys were arguing under Friggas warm smile until their father entered the room and demanded silence. Usually it was Loki who was sent to his room without a meal. But not today. The all-father was lost in thoughts and soon his wife was at his side with clear lines of sorrow on her face. Neither of the boys dared to speak another word. 

"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Very good. You know, I only want you to be happy."  
"…but, you need to be happy, too."  
"Oh, my dear friend. Being with you is the closest thing to happiness I will ever feel."

The sound of drums ripped him out of his dream so violently, that he fell out of his bed. All tangled up in his blanket, panic took over in his young mind.  
"Help me.", he whispered addressing an empty room.  
"I wish I could.", a fading voice answered his call and caused Loki to stop in his struggle. Slowly he freed his head and looked into the room. There was nobody. Only the light from outside that was spreading blue lines all over the room and the small bits of dust, that were moving through the air. A sudden sadness grew in the young boys chest and soon his eyes were filled with tears. He did not speak about this morning to anybody, since he could not explain it. Yet there was the feeling, that at least one creature knew as well. And for some reason that was a comforting thought for the young god. 

~

He ran as fast as possible. His bag over one shoulder, the old jacket in his hand. His cheeks were carrying the slight red gleam of excitement, while he rushed throughout the corridors towards his room. The door closed loudly, but he ignored it as well as the nasty sound from his bag, when it hit the wall.  
"Are you there?", he asked in a very low voice, before his thin fingers had reached their goal.  
"Yes, I am. I was waiting."  
"I know, sorry. practice took a bit more time today."  
A smile took over on the young boys face. He was pale and his dark hair, that was a mess rather than a haircut, underlined his ill appearance. But there was something in his eyes, not just the innocence of a child. A deep understanding and excitement. With trembling fingers he closed the curtains in his room and when he turned around, the smile grew even bigger.  
"There you are.", he whispered and sat down while a blue light was spreading through the room.


	2. The blue Mist I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young warrior on his way towards his sort of fighting style and skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be rather long, so I split them here on AO3 for the comfort of reading.  
> This is he first part, of the first chapter.

~ The blue Mist ~

 

"Now, lift the blade over your head… there you go.", the dwarfs voice was warm and dark and his eyes were gleaming with pride, every time he watched one of the children he was honored to train. Right now there was a rather concerned look on his face.  
"Thor no! It's not…"  
But it was too late. The blonde boy had already smashed one of the dummies, that was made from straw and wood and set here for the young warriors to train. He shook his head and took a deep breath before he stepped up to Thor.   
"Why can't you be like Sif…", he mumbled into his beard, before his eyes caught the sight of something else. For a moment he stopped in his movement and finally a smile appeared on his lips again.  
"Look, Odinson… like that. Gently."  
The training went on for only ten more minutes until Tyr, who was left in charge with this training, dismissed his five students.  
"And Fandral, you should really think about abandon the idea of an axe.", he shouted a last advise after one of them. The well trained man sat down in the middle of the room and started to clean the blades, they had used.   
There was this smile on his lips again. Warm and in some way mischievous.  
"Don't you want to come out of the shadow?", Tyr asked in a low voice.  
The noise of a gasps made it's way through the room and the dwarf chuckled. He waited patiently until the boy had made up his mind and stepped into the room.  
"Let's see… you are rather light. Fast and silent, not as silent as you could be, but… yes…" He did not really address the boy until now. It was more his way of thinking.  
"What do you think, shall we try the daggers?", Tyr asked and turned his head to the pale one. An understanding smile on his lips of course and said blade already in his hand. A shy nod was the first movement, followed by silent steps towards the center of the room.  
"Don't worry Loki, this will be our secret.", he said and winked.   
Finally a smile appeared on the youngsters face and his thin fingers snatched the dagger from the warriors hand. There was curiosity in his face, but even more determination. While Tyr rose out of his position, Loki turned the small blade in his hand. He was very certain of what he did here. And from what he felt, the teaching dwarf understood his reasons and his way.   
"Alright, stand like that. Feet spread not more than the range of your shoulders.", the teacher started this one-on-one lesson in a low voice. And when the boy next to him followed his instructions another figure in the shadow moved and left the room with a motherly smile on her face.  
The training took place every second day and every time Thor and his four friends left the room, you could see the green eyes of his brother appear in the shadow. He learned fast and very soon, he decided to go for some extra training on his own.

"Where are you going, brother?"  
"Not your business, Thor."  
"Come on, please tell me."  
"I said: It is none of your business. So now, if you will excuse me."  
"I won't tell, I promise!"  
One hand in his hair, Loki turned around, a desperate look on his face.  
"No."  
He needed a place for himself. Somewhere nobody could find him so easily.   
"Loooookiiiii, don't turn your back on me. I am your brother."  
A sight slipped the young boys lips and he turned towards the library. This was not the day to find a quiet spot for training.

One step after another. Silently. Every corner was approached from the shadows and almost every second he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Cautiously he made his way through the huge hallways and the golden passages. He checked every wall for hidden paths and every empty room for trapdoors. Just an unused room would not do for him. He needed a place that nobody would find so easily. Loki needed his personal hideout. But it was not too easy to find with all the guards and his stupid brother on his heels.  
"Try this way.", a warm voice reached his ears.   
"Mother!", the young god gasped and turned around. But he could not see her.  
"Where…"   
He turned around again, but still there was nobody. He started to believe that it was only an imagination, when he could hear her chuckling in the distance. With silent steps he followed her voice. Curious about how she could do that. Until he reached a wall. With keen eyes he examined it.  
"There you are.", the boy whispered in excitement and stroke the ear of a wolf, that was carved into the wall. There was the sound of scratching stone and a small pathway opened before him. The excitement on his face grew wider and with small steps he entered the new room. It was a round huge hall. The walls were filled with bookshelf's, carrying even more interesting books, than the library did. Next to the entrance was a small rack with daggers and short swords as well as two or three scepters. The boy could not believe his luck and almost stumbled over his feet while he entered the room. This amazing room. His room.   
Of course he had forgotten the voice of his mother that led him here. And therefore he had no clue that it was her, who arranged it for him. But still he could feel the love and the approval for his actions between this walls. The secret door had long closed the path behind him, when the slim fingers grabbed one of the books. He wanted to train with the dagger, yes. But for him, there was never e stronger weapon than books. Naturally he sat down on a pile of green and golden pillows and started reading. Hours passed before the sunlight was exchanged by the flame of torches and candles and the change of light reminded him, that he still had duties as a child. With his cheeks still red from excitement, he rushed out of the room and found himself at the dinning table just in time.


End file.
